Tres papelitos
by CieloCriss
Summary: Koushiro debía elegir un papel, que iba a tener un nombre: ese nombre iba a ser el de alguno de sus amigos y a ese amigo él tendría que darle un regalo el día de Navidad. Se trataba de un intercambio navideño y, para no variar, había sido una idea de Mimi Tachikawa. Mishiro/Koura/Junshiro. [Fic de intercambio del Proyecto 1-8, para Japiera]


Es un fic de intercambio para Japiera, del Proyecto 1-8.

Habrá otro(s) capítulo(s), este sólo es el inicio.

El fic pretende trabajar con las parejas:

Koushiro X Mimi; Koushiro X Jun y Koushiro X Sora.

Género: comedia ligera –principalmente-… tendrá romance y toques surrealistas ;-)

_**¡Felices fiestas! ¡Les deseo un feliz año nuevo!**_

* * *

**Tres papelitos **

Por _CieloCriss_

Capítulo -1-_ "La persona destinada"_

* * *

Koushiro Izumi introdujo su mano en la gorra de Takeru Takaishi. Sus dedos sintieron los toscos dobleces de los papeles.

Luego navegó su brazo en el sombrero blanco con calma, mientras sus ennegrecidos ojos husmeaban los papeles que rozaba con su mano una y otra vez.

—¡Me estás hastiando, Koushiro!— se quejó Miyako —Elige un papelito, sólo se trata de un intercambio, no de un sorteo de lotería.

Pero Izumi no obedeció a Inoue inmediatamente. Cerró los ojos y siguió tocando con levedad los papeles. Dentro de cada uno de esos trozos estaba el nombre de uno de sus amigos, incluso, su propio nombre estaba escrito ahí.

Él debía elegir un papel, que iba a tener un nombre: ese nombre iba a ser de alguno de sus amigos y a ese amigo él tendría que darle un regalo el día de Navidad.

Se trataba de un intercambio navideño y, para no variar, había sido una idea que Mimi Tachikawa había robado de las inexplicables tradiciones occidentales que había en las fiestas de diciembre.

—No es tan sencillo— comunicó Koushiro, cada vez más indeciso.

Comprar un regalo para uno de sus amigos, siguiendo juegos de azar, no podía ser sencillo.

Las posibilidades eran aterradoras. Comprarle regalo a alguno de sus amigos podía representar para él un reto de vida.

Y como era el primero en sacar el papel, las posibilidades podían ser alarmantes.

¿Qué pasaría, si, por ejemplo, sacaba un papel donde se leyera el nombre de Mimi?...

Koushiro negó desesperado. El simple hecho de que le tocara una chica que no fuera Miyako le parecía una calamidad.

¿Y qué pasaría si le tocaba alguien selectivo, como Yamato?, ¿o como Jyou, que nunca parecía conforme con nada?

—Koushiro, estoy de acuerdo con Miyako, ¿podrías tomar un papel de una vez por todas?— se atrevió a pedirle Takeru.

El rubio Takaishi no parecía estar muy cómodo sin su sombrero, pero a Koushiro no pareció importarle demasiado.

Los chicos menores estaban en casa de Izumi en esos momentos. Habían llegado de repente, sin avisar, como siempre.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no habían ido a la casa del pelirrojo a hacer preguntas sobre el Digimundo, sino a rifar un intercambio.

—¿No te parece la mejor de las ideas?, ¡Mimi-san es lo máximo!— gritó Miyako justo después de que Hikari terminó de explicar las indicaciones de Tachikawa.

—Como Mimi está en Norteamérica nos ha dejado de tarea que hagamos el sorteo— explicó animado Daisuke, mientras su Veemon brincaba alrededor de él.

—Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué nos ha pedido que el primero en sacar el papel sea Koushiro-san— fue lo que dijo Iori antes de echarse en brazos a su digimon.

—Yo tampoco veo coherente eso— frunció el rostro el pelirrojo.

—Nada de eso, ¡Mimi nos lo ha pedido de favor!

Miyako y Hikari habían hecho los papelitos. Daisuke le había robado el gorro a Takeru y finalmente Ken, con su rostro tímido de siempre, había puesto los papeles ahí.

Luego Koushiro había tenido que introducir la mano, pero aún no elegía papel alguno. No era tan sencillo como sus amigos creían.

Si Mimi había dado esa orden de que él sacara el papel primero que nadie, ¿a qué se debía eso? ¿y por qué todos obedecían a Mimi? ¿había un plan oculto para hacerle sufrir?

Desde que su amiga de la infancia le había puesto una torre de libros encima mientras dormía, Koushiro esperaba cualquier cosa de Tachikawa.

—¡Sólo saca un papel!— se exasperó Daisuke, presionando a su compañero de aventuras.

—¡Oye!, ¡no molestes a Izzy!— Tentomon revoloteó hacia Daisuke, el aire de sus alas hizo que la gorra de Takeru se elevara por la habitación del Izumi y los papelitos comenzaran a volar por su cuenta, como confeti, o más bien como unos suaves copos de nieve.

—¡Joder, Daisuke!— renegó Miyako, quien comenzó a cazar los papelitos.

—¡Mi sombrero!— se indignó Takeru.

—¡Pero si fue Tentomon!— se defendió Motomiya.

—Sólo ayuden a recoger los papeles.

Koushiro estiró su mano izquierda por instinto. Justo en ese momento, tres papelitos aterrizaron cerca de la línea del amor que yacía en su palma abierta.

Los ojos de Hikari Yagami resplandecieron.

—Es el destino…— susurró como vidente.

—¿Uy, qué dice?— preguntó con torpeza Tentomon, quien se las había arreglado para ponerse encima el gorro de Takeru.

—Uno de esos papelitos contiene el nombre de tu persona destinada, Koushiro-san— dijo la castaña hermana de Tai, con una extraña sonrisa que a Izumi le pareció inapropiada.

—¿Para el intercambio navideño?— indagó con torpeza Daisuke.

—Para la vida— canturreó Hikari.

El moreno se sonrojó de inmediato y se puso a abrir los papelitos que acababa de recoger del piso y del aire.

—¡Mira, este dice tu nombre, Hikari-chan! ¡Eso significa que eres mi destinada!

—Eso no aplica para todos, ¿es que no comprendes la solemnidad de Hikari-chan?— se molestó Takeru.

—Es verdad, Daisuke, no se trata de que un papelito decida el destino de una persona— se contradijo Hikari, soltando esta vez una sonrisa fina y con un toque irónico.

Koushiro apuñó los papelitos e hizo el intento de regresarlos a Miyako.

—¡No podemos aceptarlos, debes elegir uno!

—Me parece una ridiculez, vuelvan a hacer el sorteo.

—¿Es que no has oído lo que dijo Hikari, Koushiro?, ¡de esa elección depende tu destino!

—¿Cuánto les pagó Mimi para que me hicieran esta broma?

—Hikari nunca bromea con sus presentimientos, ¿verdad, Kari?— le preguntó Takeru a la de ojos rubíes, mientras le quitaba su sombrero a Tentomon.

—Nunca.— dijo la muchacha y sonó como si estuviera sentenciando al pelirrojo —aún así no vamos a presionarte… te daremos tiempo para elegir a tu papelito destinado.

—Es verdad, debe ser una decisión difícil… ¿Por qué no llevamos el resto de los papelitos a la casa de mi hermano?— propuso Takeru —Taichi y Sora están con él.

—¡Bingo, Takeru!, es una excelente idea, así Koushiro tendrá tiempo de elegir uno de los tres papeles.

—¿Pero qué pasará si Koushiro-san no escoge el papel destinado para él?— preguntó preocupado el pequeño Hida.

—¿Tú también estás en esto, Iori-kun?— se indignó Izumi.

—He aprendido a creer en los presentimientos de Hikari-san— Hida reverenció a Koushiro —Todo irá bien, Koushiro-san.

—¡Yo ya quiero sacar mi papel!

—No seas egoísta, Daisuke, debemos seguir el orden que sugirió Tachikawa— comentó Ken.

—¡Bingo, Ken!— se sonrojó Miyako y luego levantó su dedo índice —¡Niños elegidos, vámonos a casa de Yamato!

Koushiro sólo alcanzó a pestañear antes de que los chicos y sus digimon asintieran con frenesí y dejaran su habitación como un cometa en fuga.

Hikari fue la última en salir.

—Confía en mis presentimientos… — susurró con sus ojos brillantes, como si fueran granadas bañadas por la lluvia.

* * *

—¿Pero qué rayos fue todo esto?— Koushiro tardó en reaccionar y esas fueron sus primeras palabras después del alboroto que se había creado en su habitación.

Su madre entró a su cuarto y lo encontró vacío. Iba cargando con una bandeja llena de aperitivos.

—Señor Tento, hijo, ¿a dónde han ido todos tus amigos?— preguntó la mujer con inocencia.

—Se han tenido qué ir porque Izzy tiene qué decidir sobre su destino— dijo con seriedad el digimon insecto.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡Su destino!— se asombró mamá-Izumi —eso es algo muy intenso, señor Tento.

—No importa que se hayan ido los chicos, ¡yo me comeré la comida para que Izzy pueda pensar!

—No necesito pensar en nada— dijo inmediatamente Koushiro, dejando los tres papeles en el buró de su cuarto y sentándose frente a su computadora para ponerse a teclear quien sabe qué cosas.

—¡Izzy! ¿qué haces?, ¡debes elegir el papelito del intercambio!— mencionó Tentomon comiendo sin parar los sándwiches.

—¡Es verdad, hijo!— consideró Yoshie Izumi.

Koushiro Izumi rodó los ojos algo contrariado. El azar y el destino nunca habían sido de su interés, a pesar de que era muy curioso. Seguramente, todo se trataba de otra broma de Mimi, quien últimamente se divertía a su costa.

—Elegiré un papel cuando termine de descifrar el programa que me mandó el señor Genai.

—¡Pero Izzy!

—Sólo se trata de un intercambio navideño, Tentomon.

—Pero Hikari dijo que… es decir, cuando volaron los papelitos… ¡ahí dejó de ser un intercambio y se volvió el destino!

Koushiro se rascó la barbilla. Yoshie parecía querer comerse las uñas. Tentomon volvió a volar alrededor del pelirrojo.

—¿Es que no te está matando la curiosidad, hijo?

Izumi tuvo que hacer un esfueroa para no afirmar la sospecha de su madre. No quería seguirle el juego a Mimi. La última vez, en noche de brujas, le había obligado a vestir un horrible disfraz por las calles de Nueva York, donde había quedado en ridículo cuando una pandilla de niños le había robado los dulces. Otra broma de Mimi había sido crearse un perfil falso en las redes sociales para coquetearle y hacerle pasar vergüenza.

No, en definitiva no iba a seguir el juego esta vez. Si el intercambio navideño era idea de Mimi, estaba seguro que una situación surrealista que se estaba gestando a su alrededor también.

—Elijo este papel— Koushiro agarró un papelito, el más arrugado, y se lo metió en la bolsa de su chaqueta.

—Espera, ¿no vas a leerlo?— preguntaron al unísono su digimon y madre.

—No realmente. Abriré el papel cuando vaya al centro comercial a comprar el regalo. Existen más posibilidades de que me toque hombre, somos ocho chicos y 4 chicas después de todo.

—Pero ¿y lo de la persona destinada?— preguntó Yoshie.

—Eso es una broma.

—¡Pero Izzy, ¿qué no sabes que el simple aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el rumbo del mundo?!

—¿Te sabes ese proverbio chino, Tentomon?

—¡Claro que sí!

—¿Insinúas que el aleteo de tus alas cambió el rumbo de mi destino al mover los papeles del sorteo?, ¿De cuándo a acá tú eres una mariposa y cómo es que lees sobre el efecto mariposa, que es considerado un elemento de la teoría del Caos?

—¡Porque salió en una película y lo busqué en google!

—Ya no leerás nada de Wikipedia… — bufó el pelirrojo. Y más inquieto que tranquilo, se dedicó a mirar la computadora y a escribir signos y comandos en su monitor.

Aún así, el papelito que había echado en su ropa le retumbaba en el corazón. Quizás era su imaginación, quizás de nuevo caería en la trampa de Mimi.

* * *

—Ya he elegido un papel, ¿por qué no pasan por los otros dos?— preguntó Koushiro mientras hacía videollamada con Miyako Inoue.

—Koushiro, ¿de verdad has elegido bien? ¿no quieres pensártela más?— preguntó la pelilila con seriedad.

—No.

—¡Pero tus ojos no brillan!— se quejó Miyako.

—¿Por qué habrían de brillar?— preguntó el pelirrojo.

—¡Porque los ojos brillan cuando destruyes a tu persona destinada! ¡Así me pasó a mí con Ken-chan!

—¿Ken es tu persona destinada?

—¡Ay!— la de anteojos se retorció en su escritorio y escondió el rostro con sus manos. Sus uñas tenían un esmalte rojo que a Koushiro le llamó la atención —Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie…

—No se lo diré a nadie.

—¡Y lo peor es que en el intercambio me ha tocado el estúpido de Daisuke!

—¿No será que Daisuke es tu destinado entonces?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no!, ya lo dijo Hikari, esa magia sólo aplica a ti porque fue un momento mágico.

Izumi volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Koushiro, mañana iré por esos papelitos, aún falta que Mimi-sama y Jyou-san saquen su intercambio, así que asegúrate de elegir a tu máximo destinado, ¡yeiii!

—Te he dicho que puedes venir por los papelitos ahora mismo, ¿o quieres que te los lleve a tu casa?

—No no no, piénsatelo bien, aún tienes doce horas, ¡es justo el tiempo indicado para elegir a tu persona destinada!

—¿Eh?

—¡_Chao_!— Miyako cortó la videollamada y Koushiro suspiró.

En realidad no estaba entendiendo lo que estaba pasando con ese intercambio navideño. Vio de reojo los papelitos desechados y levantó las cejas.

No podía creer que en el fondo de su ser estuviera preocupado por un simple papelito. En realidad, el hecho de participar en un intercambio era un conflicto suficientemente fuerte para él.

No se le daban bien las compras. Sabía de tecnología, por lo que sólo le parecía sencillo comprar cosas de ese tipo, lo que representaba un buen regalo para pocos candidatos, como Ken y Miyako. Fuera de eso, quizás era fácil regalarle a Tai y a Daisuke… un balón de fútbol nunca está de más para deportistas… con el resto de los varones había qué esforzarse más, con las chicas le parecía escalofriante pensar en un regalo.

Por supuesto, lo de las compras era horrible, pero superable, no así la presión social que sentía por culpa de la hermana de Tai, a quien le había dado por decir que entre esos tres papelitos estaba el nombre de su persona destinada.

¿Y qué rayos significaba tener una persona destinada? ¿una especie de amante?... Koushiro se sonrojó y comenzó a sudar o quizás… ¿se trataba de una persona que podía hacer la digievolucionó DNA con él?

—Es verdad… yo aún no he podido hacer esa digievolución, pero es probable que el concepto de persona destinada se refiera a eso— se ilusionó el pelirrojo, con esa lógica tan ilógica que lo acogió.

Una persona destinada no tenía nada qué ver con un amante o un novio, como creía firmemente Miyako. De hecho, según los sociólogos, el amor era un concepto creado recientemente un par de siglos atrás.

Probablemente Hikari no estaba confabulada con Mimi en la broma que ésta seguramente estaba planeando. Tal vez, las palabras de Yagami eran más sabias y profundas que la niñerías recientes de Mimi.

—Después de todo, a Hikari la respaldan los espíritus del Digimundo— relacionó el joven —Eso debe ser, la persona que elija podría ser mi compañera de digievolución DNA…

Pero el raciocinio volvió a invadir al joven cuando tocaron a su puerta.

Era su madre otra vez.

—Hijo, papá y yo vamos a salir— avisó en tono preocupado.

—Es verdad, tienen una reunión importante con los compañeros de trabajo de papá. Se van con cuidado, madre.

—Me tiene tan angustiada lo de la persona destinada, ¿tú crees que estarás bien?

—Estoy bien, mamá.

—¿Pero ya has visto el papel? ¿Estás seguro de haber elegido bien tu intercambio?

—No he visto nada…

—Lo imaginé, pensé que te sería muy difícil, por eso le dije al señor Tento que le llamara a tus amigos para que te sientas un poco más seguro de tu decisión.

—¿Eh?

—He dejado la cena en el refrigerador, hijo, Taichi-kun dijo que ya vienen para acá.

—¿Qué?

Yoshie Izumi no alcanzó a contestar, ya que cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y se retiró de la residencia Izumi junto a su marido.

* * *

—¡Perdiste!— exclamó emocionado Taichi, haciendo evidente que Koushiro acababa de perder la mayor parte de sus propiedades en el juego del Monopoly.

Yamato Ishida sonrió y le sirvió licor al pelirrojo en su vaso.

—Tómatelo sin parar, así sabe mejor— aconsejó el rubio, recogiendo el tablero del juego de mesa.

Koushiro negó.

—¿Por qué mi castigo por perder es beber alcohol?

—Las opciones si pierdes son dos: 1) decir quién te tocó en el intercambio de Mimi o 2), tomarte un vaso de whiskey por cada juego perdido.

El pelirrojo berreó una onomatopeya.

—No nos vas a decir quién te tocó en tu papelito ¿verdad?... Hikari-chan y los demás están a la expectativa, dicen que vas a encontrar a tu enamorada— se burló Taichi, arrebatando la botella y sirviéndose por gusto en su propio vaso.

—¿Por qué todos siguen ese juego?, no lo entiendo. Los juegos de azar no tienen nada que ver con el destino. De hecho, el concepto de Destino es un tanto… ¿cómo decirlo?

—¿Inexistente?— intervino Yamato.

—No es eso… es que a pesar de lo que he visto en el Digimundo, no creo que exista una fuerza desconocida que haga y deshaga hechos y situaciones.

—¿Quieren jugar a las cartas?— preguntó Yagami, mostrando una baraja.

—No. Tengo qué terminar de revisar el programa que me envió el señor Genai— dijo el pelirrojo.

—Lo dices porque te la has pasado perdiendo en los juegos— se burló Taichi.

—Tómate el whiskey y relájate, Koushiro— agregó Yamato.

—A ustedes sólo les interesa verme ebrio— renegó el pelirrojo —la verdad es que no entiendo qué hacen en mi casa un viernes por la noche, se supone que los dos son seres sociales.

—Sora se ha enojado con los dos, así que eres nuestro refugio— se rió Tai.

—¿Qué le hiciste esta vez, Taichi?

—Tómate el whiskey— insistió Ishida.

Entre el rubio y moreno obligaron al pelirrojo a llenarse de alcohol.

* * *

Taichi acabó dormido en la cama de Koushiro. Abrazaba una almohada y babeaba uno de los pies de Yamato, quien se había hecho bola en el único rincón que había dejado libre el Yagami.

Koushiro había dormitado en su silla de escritorio y se había recargado en el teclado, de modo que las teclas se le pintaron en sus mejillas.

Izumi se despertó de improviso por los abominables ronquidos de Agumon, el digimon de su mejor amigo.

Trató de avistar la mirada y delimitó las tres figuras de sus digitales en el suelo, quienes soñaban cerca de las cáscarasvde sandía que habían dejado por toda su habitación.

Le dolía la cabeza y estaba ligeramente mareado por el whiskey. No habían bebido demasiado. Koushiro ni siquiera había logrado filosofar nada, como sus primeras veces ebrio.

Sus padres habían telefoneado antes de que perdiera la conciencia y le habían avisado que llegarían hasta el día siguiente porque irían a unas aguas termales, sus amigos habían decidido quedarse en su casa sin siquiera pedirle permiso.

No habían hablado de nada interesante, salvo de que Sora se había molestado porque ellos no habían querido confesarle quienes les había tocado en el intercambio.

—Sora estaba algo eufórica por saber— se quejó Yamato.

—A mí se me hizo simpática, me gusta hacerla rabiar.

Al parecer, la pelirroja había confesado que le había tocado Iori Hida y estaba molesta de que sus amigos no se hubieran sincerado con ella.

—Le hicimos creer que le diríamos y al final no lo hicimos— comentó casualmente Yamato, cuando el alcohol lo hizo caer en su fase de trovador y comenzó a tocar en una guitarra imaginaria.

—Ella confesó quien le tocó y como no le dijimos los nuestros, se marchó furiosa— se carcajeó Taichi.

—No le veo lo gracioso— consideró Koushiro.

—Es gracioso cuando se trata de la chica que te gusta, ¿verdad, Yama?

—¡No interrumpas mi concentración, Tai!, estoy por sacar una rola…

Poco después, los tres habían sucumbido a ese viernes en la madrugada, pero al parecer Koushiro había retornado del reino de Morfeo por culpa de los graznidos de Agumon.

—¿Cómo es posible que Agumon no despierte a los demás?— se tapó los oídos. Justo cuando hizo eso, sintió que le vibraba el pecho y le ardía el sitio donde estaba oculto el papelito del intercambio que llevaba en la ropa.

Un estornudo interrumpió al pelirrojo, quien alzó la vista y se encontró con Yamato despierto, sonándose la nariz con la chamarra de Taichi.

—No te preocupes— dijo el rubio, todavía más dormido que despierto —como Tai me ha tocado en el intercambio, le compraré una chamarra nueva, una mucho más _cool_, los mocos le hacen un favor, así podrá necesitar una nueva pronto.

—¿Te ha tocado Taichi?

—Sí, y yo le he tocado a él, ha sido ridículo, por eso no se lo dijimos a Sora. Ya parece como si fuéramos a hacer una digievolucionó DNA— y como si nunca hubiera despertado, el rubio se dejó caer donde mismo y comenzó a roncar, pero muy leve, parecía más bien que ronroneaba una canción.

Los ojos de Koushiro brillaron.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Digievolución DNA!, a eso se refería Hikari con lo de la persona destinada.

Y sin perder tiempo sacó el papelito que había elegido horas atrás. Lo desenvolvió con toda la curiosidad que se había acumulado en su cuerpo. Encendió la lamparita cercana su computadora.

Se hizo la luz. Se hizo la lectura… y segundos después… se hizo su _desmayo_.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

Notas: tenía que buscar la manera de hacer que Koushiro tuviera tres parejas en este un fic… tuve mejores ideas pero me fue imposible desarrollarlas, y menos en un solo capítulo, así que voy a tener que extender este fic —una o dos entregas más— dependiendo del tiempo libre que tenga y la inspiración. Este nada más fue un prólogo… un inicio poco coherente, pero generalmente soy poco coherente así que eso es inevitable.

_Japi, admito que este primer capítulo no es muy bueno, pero haré el mejor esfuerzo para mejorar. Un abrazo._

¡Saludos y espero sus comentarios!

CieloCriss


End file.
